The End Right?
by Little-thing-called-fangirling
Summary: Emma has a destiny, but what is it? To make the destiny of others come true. Why does Castiel look ashamed to have her around, and how does he even know her? Pairings: Castiel/dean and Sammy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own supernatural, I just own Emma. I know bummer right? If I did Sam would be my sister's and Dean would be mine. Castiel is younger than Emma and Emma is younger than Michael, but older than the rest.

Summary: Emma has a destiny, but what is it? To make the destiny of others come true. Why does Castiel look ashamed to have her around, and how does he even know her? Pairings: Castiel/dean and Sammy/OC.

Emma walked to the door, and scanned it, and behind it. She thinks she found what she was looking for, but couldn't be sure, as she hasn't seen Castiel since he pulled Dean Winchester out the pit. She knocked on the motel room door once, then fell into a bloody heap on the doormat.

To say that Sam had been surprise was an understatement, as he pulled the girl into the room and put her on the bed. He called Dean's cell and waited as it rang.

"Dean," said his brother's voice.

"Dean, it's Sam. We have trouble and Cas might be able to help."

"I am on my way with Cas."

After that, all Sam heard was the ring tone. He put his phone down and started cleaning The girls cuts and making sure they were not bad.

He had to wait thirty minutes for Dean and Cas, all the while taking in the girl. Half her back was cut open and bleeding badly, small cuts on her arms, like she cut herself, on her hands, and on her face. Sam was surprised that she could even make it this far away from wherever this happens. Besides the cuts and bruises, she looked like an angel, not a real one like Cas, but like someone else. He didn't feel this way since Jess or Ruby. Her hair looked actually like Anna's did. He felt as if he could be happy with her forever, if it were only true. Sam actually checked around outside and notice a trail of blood appear out of nowhere and up the their door. As he was about to check closer, Dean pulled up with Cas in the passenger's seat.

"What is the big news, Sam," asked Cas, as Dean got out the car.

"A girl knocked on the door once and when I opened it she was on the ground in a bloody mess."

"Do you think it was a demon?"

"No I don't Dean. She seems to have half of her back cut deeply. Maybe a demon did it to her," Sam looked at Cas, who started to walk to the room, "Can you help her Cas?"

"I'll see."

They walked into the room and Cas immediately went to Sam's bed, and to the girl.

"Good news is she will be fine," said Cas, as he looked over her.

"Bad news?"

"Bad news, Dean, is that she is an angel, with only one wing. The other was cut off."

"Lucifer," Sam asked as Cas made no movement to answer him, or even that he heard him. He was trying to wake the angel up.

She opened her eyes a little, and looked at Cas, who was still trying to get him to answer her.

"Emma, we need to know who did this to you. Can you answer me?"

"Yes, but I have to make it fast, I need to find my brother, he is known as Castiel. I need to tell him God is missing, Michael is missing, and Lucifer is missing. More demons are escaping from Hell and a powerful one named Lillith came into Heaven and killed most of the angels. Lillith cut off my wing, I can't go back to Heaven. None of this is going to my plan, everything is messing up."

"Emma, Lillith is gone, dead. Sam and Dean made sure of that. There is no way she could have done this. Where is Michael?"

Emma was awake enough to look around, and saw Sam and Dean standing back, silently, "Lillith didn't die though Cas, she went to the center of hell, the most painful part of hell. She escaped once Lucifer went missing, apparently he is in the Garden of Eden. No one can find God. Michael is not on Earth, in the Garden of Eden, in Hell, or in Heaven. Heck I am the Angel of Destiny, not an angel finder."

Dean got out of his shock enough to say, "so who's body are you in then?"

"She is in her own, Dean. A fallen angel needs a vessel, except Michael and Lucifer, as they need one no matter what. Emma, as a smaller angel of the lord, doesn't need one if she is not fallen. If I were not fallen I would be in my own body too."

"Is there anyway to actually destroy Lillith and not send her back to Hell," Sam asked Emma.

"There is one way too, but your brother won't like it."

"Emma," Cas warned, "Don't put this on him."

"Cas, if he does this then it ends the war between our brothers. Luce will be a good angel again, like he was before giving Eve the apple. He didn't even know that this would all happen. If he does this then we can get Lillith and all the demons into Hell and destroy Hell itself. It would get rid of his thirst also."

"What are you guys talking about," Dean asked before muttering under his breathe "stupid angels and their confusing talk."

A/N: Let me know what you think. I was planning on it being one-shot but I have more ideas.


	2. dont piss off destiny

A/N: So here is Chapter 2: Never piss off Destiny. I don't own Supernatural. Wish I did, but hey can't always get what you want. I own Emma though.

Chapter 2: Never Piss Off Destiny.

Cas looked at Emma, then at Dean, and finally at Sam.

"I advise you both two cover your ears," Cas said, and then covered his ears. As everyone knows, angels don't have to protect themselves from the true voice of another angel, but when it comes to the Angel of Destiny, angels are not even safe. Sam and Dean covered their ears, but it didn't help Dean very much. Emma screamed, but the only one who could make the sentence out was Cas. Emma screamed at Dean for an hour, and then she passed out.

"You shouldn't piss Emma off, Dean," Cas said, as he got off the floor. Sam helped Emma to his bed, and laid her down.

"Cas, why was it louder then when you showed it to the demons," Dean asked, looking like he was about to pass out.

"It wasn't, it was softer for Sam and me. It was loud for you, Dean, because it was directed at you. You got most of it, plus she is not a fallen angel."

"You mean yours is louder in your true form?"

"Not as loud as Emma's voice, only one that matches her is Michael. You think everyone would learn to stay away when she is pissed or even not to piss her off," When he said this, Cas looked at the bathroom door, which Dean was behind now.

"Will she be alright Cas," Sam asked, looking from a true angel to the fallen one.

"She used up the only energy she had gotten back. She should be fine though, after she gets a day of sleep."

"Impossible, we have to get moving," Dean said in an urgent voice walking to the window.

"Why Dean," Sam asked, as Cas moved to the window.

"Demons, more than you both ever faced before. They are following her blood to the door, and Lillith's orders," Cas said.

The demons got to the door and knocked it down. If they had been more discreet and was there quicker, they would have met two male humans, on with the female angel in his arms, and another angel, but Castiel, as they knew, got them out to Dean's Impala.

Dean was, of course, use to driving, but not use to Sam in the back, or Cas having shotgun. They drove in silence as the radio played song after song, Bad Reputation to Stairway to Heaven to Enter Sandman. Thirty minutes later found Dean telling Cas that they were staying with Bobby until Emma was good enough to stand up on her own. Sam unconsciously stroking Emma's hair and thinking. The song on the radio switched from Enter Sandman to Bad to the bone.

Sam looked down and saw Emma's eyes open, but something was off.

"Um, Cas," Sam looked up to see Cas looking at him, "Is this normal?"

Cas looked at Emma's eyes and nodded, "Yes, she is predicting someone's destiny."

Emma's eyes were purely white with what looked like small black words. Cas turned around, unknown to Dean and Sam, reading Emma's mind. Emma was indeed seeing someone's destiny, Dean's destiny to be specific. She can't see can't see angels, even if it might be helpful, and Cas knew that. So why was she seeing him in Dean's destiny, in his actual form, and kissing him?

Cas pulled out of Emma's mind. Sam was still focused on Emma's eyes as they closed again, but a second later opened, with the same black letters going across pure white. No one would be able to tell what it said, not even an angel, but Sam was special. Sam found his name in the angel's eyes, along with her name.

"Cas, can Emma see an angel's destiny," Sam asked, thinking he saw Cas stiffen. Cas entered Emma's mind and left a second later.

"No, not as long as she is looking for said angel's destiny," Cas said, looking at Sam.

"What do you mean, Cas," Dean asked while he was driving. He was trying to stay awake, but thanks to Emma, he was about to pass out.

"If she looks for an angel's destiny, she won't see it. If she looks at a human's, she would be able to see an angel in it. No one can read the letters in her eyes, not even an angel. You have to be someone special in her life to see what it says, not even our Father can see it. She grew up with the only one who can and that's Michael. She and Michael were closer than any other two angels or even any angels and God."

When they finally made it to Bobby's thirty minutes later, Cas was driving, Dean sleeping in the passenger seat, Emma and Sam both asleep in the back.

A/N: Tell me what you think….R & R….tell me if you want to be a bf/gf of an angel….a surprise is coming up soon….one you will never suspect…but you need to review….oh and for the next chapter should I skip a week of no hunts and boring days or not? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want you to stop reading this but it is just an authors note.

1: I am full of ideas but I don't know which story I should update, send me messages to tell me which you want me to update.

2: A very Happy New Year to you all.

3: I might delete my story…The End Right? And make a new supernatural story.

This is going on all my updatable stories.

I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have ideas but don't know how to put them down.


End file.
